Porn Star Dancing
by truckerhat52
Summary: Ryoma's new hobby. Read the warnings, please. OT6 pwp, yaoi, songfic


**Title:** Porn Star Dancing

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis

**Pairing**: OT6 Fuji/Echizen, Sanada/Echizen/Fuji

**Warnings**: multiple people relationship, threesome, yaoi, anal, oral, frotting, boylove, some fluff, songfic, not beta'd

**Description: **It's Sanada's 25th birthday and Fuji has found the perfect gift for him. He has also found out that Ryoma has an interesting night job. Set in New York, this risqué five-way relationship between Tezuka, Atobe, Yukimura, Sanada, and Fuji is about to find a new member, who has a few new tricks up his sleeve.

**Song:** Porn Star Dancing by **Artist:** My Darkest Days

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

The strobes in the club were hitting their cue with the music, and Fuji couldn't help but be impressed with the entertainment. He and his boyfriends had been to a lot of clubs, and this one had something special, he just couldn't put his finger on it yet. It was definitely an illegal club, hidden away and protected by some sort of organization, probably the mafia. Fuji had to admit, he missed Japan a lot, but New York was awesome.

Where else could he find the perfect birthday gift for one of his boyfriends? Fuji smiled charmingly at the hostess girl at the restaurant-like podium at the restricted end of the club. She smiled and greeted him in English. Fuji knew better though, he leaned forward and gave her a message in both their native language. She sent a look over to a girl serving drinks from a tray who was wearing practically nothing. The girl nodded and put the tray down. Hostess girl folded a piece of paper and handed it discreetly to the waitress as she walked pass.

Fuji watched as the waitress sashayed down a narrow hallway. Not a minute later, she came back out and nodded to Fuji and handed him a small strip of paper. On the paper was a set of initials and a room number: _R.E. 14A._ Fuji couldn't help the smile that was on his face as he got nearer to the door he was looking for. He couldn't wait to see the boy's face.

It had been a tip from his best friend Eiji. They had been chatting on the phone a few weeks back when Eiji had suddenly said something reminiscent about Echizen, and proceeded to tell Fuji all of the gossip concerning the wayward youth and his adventures. Apparently from his last status report with Momoshiro, Echizen also lived in New York City, though it was in a completely different area.

He had to trick several people to make this trip. First make Keigo's driver take him to somewhere he frequented, take two buses and the subway, walk half a block, and then actually find the alley the club was hidden away in. Echizen, he knew by reading tennis magazines, was training year-round for tournaments worldwide. However, he did a little digging himself and found out some very interesting news: Echizen also had a quirky little night job.

He came to 14B and decided to just walk in. Best not delay the inevitable. Fuji was surprised to find instead of a standard dressing room or _hotel_ type of setup, he walked into a clean, completely uncluttered office area. The office was fairly large with no windows. Across from an expensive looking desk lounging on a sofa that faced towards a living room-like area was his reason for making this laborious trek. There was an open laptop on his lap where he was apparently watching the security feed of the hallway.

He didn't look up from his relaxed position on the couch. "So you found me, Fuji-sempai," he finally looked up and smiled at Fuji fully. Fuji realized he hadn't seen Echizen in almost seven years. The years were not just kind to Ryoma, they had worshipped him, Fuji realized. Gone was the semi pro tennis player slash high school freshman Fuji had last seen in Japan, and here was the new, confident and sexy Echizen standing right in front of him.

Fuji could barely control the drool that threatened to take over. "Your reputation precedes you, Echizen." Ryoma set the laptop down on the table with a soft _thunk_ and stood up. He strolled across the room and threw his arms around Fuji in a hug, laughing as he did so.

"How have you been? It's been seven years," Ryoma said with a warm quality to his voice that Fuji just barely remembered from their brief stint in his last year in high school.

"I have been great! I suppose you've heard from Momoshiro who I'm with now?" Fuji said merrily making quick conversation before he accidently jumped his ex-boyfriend's bones. They both took seats next to each other on the sofa.

Ryoma rolled his eyes and grabbed two drinks from the little frig Fuji hadn't noticed was there. "Who hasn't? Not only did I get an earful from Momo-sempai and Eiji-sempai last time I spoke with them, you can't open the business section without a complete reiteration of _Atobe-sama's _wild exploits and his daring love affair with four other men."

Fuji chuckled and shook his head. "It just… works for us, I guess," he said, wondering why he felt the need to explain his relationship.

Echizen made a sound of acknowledgement and Fuji went on, "Now I was shocked to find your other profession, Ryo-chan," he purred.

Ryoma looked quite smug with himself as he sat back and regarded Fuji coolly. "Probably the same reason you have four boyfriends, Fujiko," he said cockily. "Do you have business to discuss or is this a personal visit?" he sat back with a smug look on his face and watched Fuji's eyes trace his every move. He tracked his hand slowly up his chest.

Fuji felt himself flush a little under all the attention and he managed to clear his throat softly to continue. "Genichirou's birthday is in two weeks," he began, looking straight into Ryoma's eyes and finding only smug enjoyment. "I want to get him something special."

Ryoma murmured in agreement and continued his slow exploitation of his own body. Fuji continued, "What better gift then to get something he wanted but could never have?"

Ryoma stopped and seemed to ponder this. Fuji wondered at how he could turn sensual into completely serious in a matter of seconds. "Really?" the boy sat forward licking his lips. "How does that fit in with the rest of the pack?"

Fuji, momentarily memorized by the small amount of tongue action in the Ryoma corner, snapped out of it, "They don't know I'm here. I wasn't planning on telling anyway, I just want to let it play out as it happens."

Ryoma's eyes narrowed and he stood from his spot on the couch, only to choose another spot on Fuji's lap, facing him. Fuji held his breath as Ryoma's hands came up and smoothed his light brown strands away from his face. "How do you feel about it, Fuji-sempai?" Fuji gulped.

Ryoma kissed him then, fast and hard and thrilling, just like they were back in high school. Fuji was pushed back into the couch, having lost all common sense. Ryoma's hips darted forward in a thrust that made Fuji loose his breath for a second. Ryoma was leaning over him in that second breathing into his ear, "Is this alright, Syuusuke?" His hand went directly to where Fuji needed it most.

Fuji couldn't control the moan that left his lips as half his body turned into the couch to hide his face as some indefinable emotion took him over and pleasure racked his body from his toes up. Ryoma did some quick work of Fuji's zipper and soon had both of their erections in his tight grip. Ryoma moaned into Fuji's mouth as his hips came down over and over again against Fuji's on the sofa. Fuji's hands couldn't decide where to land first, they went up and down Ryoma's chest and played with his hair, all the while the two did not stop kissing. Fuji came first, crying into Ryoma's mouth as tears clouded his vision. Ryoma came not long after him and he lay there still, trying to catch his breath, and still placing tiny kisses on Fuji's shoulder and cheek. "I miss you," Ryoma whispered against his skin.

"I'm so glad you are in New York," Fuji said after they'd cleaned up their mess and he was putting on his jacket to leave.

Ryoma smiled and pulled him closer, "I'll see you in two weeks. I'll give one performance you _both_ won't be able to forget.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The swank party gripped the three-story open penthouse in opulence. Laughter and conversations bubbled in and out of consciousness as Genichirou swallowed his fifth drink of the night. Atobe stood in the middle of all the attention gripping his tightly so he couldn't run. Genichirou realized he really didn't know any of the people at this party, besides his boyfriends, of course.

All day his boyfriends had been keeping his attentions for themselves. It started with being woken up early by Seiichi who took it upon himself to make a delicious breakfast, all by himself, which made Genichirou very happy inside for some reason. Then they had spent the rest of the morning curled up talking with Yukimura cooing at him, which had made him melt. Having four horny boyfriends left little time for soft romance type stuff, something he secretly craved and never got enough of.

Noon hit, and he was passed off to Tezuka who pulled him away from the house for a nice lunch at their favorite café before taking a stroll around Central Park talking admirably and touching hands ever so softly from time to time which made both of them smile. Before they both knew it, it was time to head back to the penthouse for a private dinner with the king himself, Atobe. Hey were greeted by three happy smiles as they walked into the dining area. Food arrived shortly thereafter and Genichirou was rewarded with his first drink of the night by a smiling Atobe.

Then there was the party, which, of course, was all Keigo's territory. It was apparently the biggest social event of the season because anyone who was important in New York was invited. Keigo, not to be outdone by Yukimura or Tezuka took it upon himself to lavish attention on the birthday boy, which Genichirou secretly happy in a way.

Keigo tapped his glass to get the attention of the guests. "Thank you for coming to this most auspicious celebration!" Atobe waited until the clapping and the cat-calling and jeering finished before continuing. "The party is over for our dear birthday boy," booing could be heard from the crowd but Atobe continued regardless, "But don't fret, this party will continue on." Sanada was really confused now. Atobe was going to let him leave the party soon? Maybe they really did want to make this day perfect for him… "He has yet another gift to receive tonight." The second he stopped talking the room went into techno dance club mode, immediate screams of appreciation and vigorous dancing antics ensued.

Keigo then guided him toward the extensive foyer where Genichirou was unsurprised to find Fuji waiting with his coat on already and holding Genichirou's out to him, smiling. Keigo slipped the coat onto the birthday boy's shoulders easily and kissed him softly on the mouth, "Have fun, you spoiled brat."

* * *

Half way through the car ride, Fuji had playfully procured a tie around his eyes, effectively cutting off what little directional sense he had of New York City. Fuji certainly still made the ride entertaining by giving him a play by play of what the people were doing outside on the street, this being a little past midnight on a Saturday night. Fuji was leaning over him for most of the ride playing with his clothes and his hair, and messing with his head tie, and sneaking some little kisses in here and there. Genichirou had no idea what was happening, But Fuji being there and being a constant chatterbox kept him from telling the driver to just turn the car around.

Fuji pulled him out of the car when it stopped and pulled him along gently as he was guided into some sort of loud night club. Fuji snatched the blindfold suddenly and Sanada found himself in the middle of a dance/strip club. His face immediately turned red and he turned to flee back to the car but Fuji tsked and grabbed his arm before he could run. He was brought to the back of the club where it seemed people were waiting for him. Fuji grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him through a little hallway and down a small flight of steps into a private little showroom. The door banged shut and locked by Fuji with that dreadful smile on his face. The music from the club immediately stopped with the shut door blocking any of the sounds.

The look on Fuji's face told him right away that there was no escape. "Stripping is not really my thing, Fuji, and I mean… no offence, I love you and everything but I've seen you strip and it's not exactly prof-" Fuji stuffed the tie that previously blocked his vision into his mouth. "Heymmmph!"

Fuji led him to the front of the private showroom consisting of two small rows of three seats on both sides and an un-raised platform in the middle with, to Genichirou's horror, a stripper pole.

He was unceremoniously pushed into a middle seat and kept there by Fuji's looming presence in the row behind him. He gulped, waiting for what would befall him.

The first few strings of the song started and someone stepped into the room from the back.

_Kelly won't kiss my friend Cassandra  
Jessica won't play ball  
Mandy won't share her friend Miranda  
Doesn't anybody live at all  
_

The mystery stripper slowly made his way into the room watching Sanada scowl and Fuji smirk evilly behind him. Sanada had his arms crossed across his chest and he looked very uncomfortable to be there.

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed  
Got her number from a bathroom stall  
Brandy just got way too much baggage  
And that shit just gets old _

It wasn't until the mystery stripper was right in front of him that Sanada's curiosity got the better of him and he looked up, and couldn't stop looking. Ryoma Echizen was standing in front of him wearing a lovely pair of formfitting jeans and a long sleeve tight black shirt with silvery designs on it, and he was wearing dark coal around his eyes that made him look even more sultry.

_But I got a girl who can put on a show  
The dollar decides how far you can go _

'It can't be him' Genichirou thought to himself and the Ryoma look-a-like reached a black hobo-gloved hand up to nudge his chin, _he couldn't seem to close his mouth, _Echizen grabbed the pole right as a heavier bass segment kicked in.

_She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we go  
She takes it off nice and slow  
'Cause that's porn star dancing _

Genichirou watched as the very mature, and gorgeous body spun slowly, contemplatively, around the pole expertly. Echizen took his time finding just the right way to move that would look ultimately appealing to his audience of two.

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
She drops that dress around her legs  
And I'm sittin' right by the stage  
For this porn star dancing  
_

Echizen slowly took off the long sleeve shirt he was wearing, dropping it to the floor of his stage, leaving him in a white undershirt. His muscles were perfectly displayed in the probing bright lights that Genichirou hadn't even noticed. He felt his pulse quicken as Ryoma's body came closer to grind _just a little_ closer.

_Your body's lightin' up the room  
And I want a naughty girl like you  
There's nothing harder _

It was indescribable, the heat pooled in his head and in his groin, watching that body gyrate and pump the air. The way he grabbed the pole and handled it like it was made for him… Sanada stopped breathing when Echizen reached up and started playing with the hem of his undershirt.

_Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage  
But that's just not my style  
She's got a pair that's nice to stare at  
But I want Girls Gone Wild  
_

The shirt landed on his head and slid off somewhere Genichirou didn't notice where. All of a sudden, a perfect six pack of golden colored abs was swaying with the music right in front of him. Those abs were replaced by a tan, sculpted pair of arms and equally muscled pectorals followed by that beautiful face that was definitely going to haunt him later. Ryoma leaned over the chair and licked his cheek, dragging the appendage up slowly, only increasing Sanada's pulse and making his hands sweat as they gripped the armrests, _when did that happen?._

_Well I know a place where there's always a show  
The dollar decides how far you can go _

Ryoma's hands found the collar of his shirt as he climbed in Sanada's lap and his body moved back and forth with the music, and Sanada finally moved his hands.

_She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we go  
She takes it off nice and slow  
'Cause that's porn star dancing _

Ryoma guided Sanada's wayward hands to the front of those amazingly well fitted jeans. Ryoma watched through lowered eyelashes as Genichirou undid the buttons and the zipper, slowly and the stripper watched him wetting his lips

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
She drops that dress around her legs  
And I'm sittin' right by the stage  
For this porn star dancing _

Before he could even think, his hands were on Ryoma's ass and Ryoma was grinding against him causing him to gasp at the friction on his aching groin. And the next thing he knew Ryoma was back on stage, _what just happened?_ in a tiny pair of black shiny boy shorts and hobo-gloves, his abandoned pants lay forgotten on the chair next to him.

_Your body's lightin' up the room  
And I want a naughty girl like you  
Let's throw a party just for two  
You know those normal girls won't do _

Ryoma's hand slowly caressed the top of his tiny boy shorts as he played the poll backwards with his hand gripping the pole behind him as he shut his eyes and grinded with the air. A guitar riff was playing somewhere on the outside of his consciousness when Ryoma did some tricky pole moves that stopped Sanada from thinking altogether.

_She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we go  
She takes it off nice and slow  
'Cause that's porn star dancing _

Ryoma approached Sanada in his tiny boy shorts and reached forward to grab the back of his head into a steaming hot kiss, kicking Sanada's seme tendencies into full power. Ryoma grabbed his hand and pulled him along, back the way he came in. Fuji 

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
She drops that dress around her legs  
And I'm sittin' right by the stage  
For this porn star dancing_

Fuji quickly got his act together and ran behind them, catching up with them just as the door to _14B_ was closing.

* * *

The second they made it into the room, Sanada was all over the boy. His mouth covered the stripper's, and his hands were busy trying to control Ryoma's attempts at taking control. He used his full weight to keep the boy down as he had his way with Ryoma's mouth. He restrained the boy's hands over his head and nipped down his throat; he heard Fuji enter the room behind him somewhere and heard a quiet clunk as the door was locked.

Sanada momentarily lost control of Ryoma's lower limbs, enough for the boy to put his legs around Sanada's waist and thrust upward. Sanada responded by putting his full wait on the boy, pushing him further into the couch. In another attempt to gain the upper hand, Sanada managed to snap his gaze away from the flushed and wonton little minx under him to give his boyfriend a look. "Come here, Syuusuke," he said, trying to not sound as out of control with desire as he felt.

Fuji was already on his way, unbuttoning his nice party clothes (Atobe had made the party and formal one). That's what Sanada liked about Fuji, though, he didn't have to be told something, and he was always a couple steps ahead in the game to begin with. Fuji stopped before them to admire the way Sanada's eyes were glazed over and how he couldn't control his breathing and how Ryoma looked so amazingly ruffled and yet extremely sexy as the two wrestled on the couch. He smirked a little, thanking his lucky stars for drawing to be the last one to present his own little gift to Sanada on his special day. And then he thanked his stars again, because having Ryoma here just made it all the more special. He didn't know how he was going to play this, but he knew he was not going to give Ryoma up again, no matter what.

Fuji decided to join the fray, despite what little room on the couch there was. Instead of going towards the middle, which was, more often than not, his go-to move in these situations, he went to the opposite side of the couch than Sanada and leaned over to get a taste of the stripper for himself. Using Fuji as a momentary distraction, Sanada changed his course of action to attacking Ryoma's throat and chest with his lips and his hands, due to the fact that Fuji was now restraining the boy. He got an excited yelp as he passed his tongue over a raised nipple that was only a little muffled by the intense tongue action he saw Fuji was implying, which only helped to egg him on.

He was stopped when he tried to get Ryoma's legs off of him enough to attack the shorts he was still wearing, and Ryoma shook his head and said "Let go of my hands, Fuji-sempai."

Ryoma's newly freed hands snatched Sanada's arms before he could think and wound them around his waist. Ryoma pushed them into the back so Genichirou was groping the boy's ass again, only this time, the shorts gave way on both sides. Sanada was too turned on to speak so he leaned forward kissed Ryoma again, making the boy moan loudly into his mouth before his hand snaked down, pushing the loose fabric aside to find Ryoma's cock, and his other hand remained on Ryoma's ass so he could play with the boy's hole. Fuji, who was previously busy with taking off his pants, joined in again and help Genichirou flip the boy over so he was on all fours.

Fuji guided Ryoma's mouth to his cock as Sanada began to prepare the stripper from behind with some lubrication he found in his jacket pocket (Fuji); the jacket had fallen to the floor about the same time his pants did. The quickness of it all made Sanada's head spin.

When Ryoma was ready, Genichirou slammed forward into that gorgeous body making both he and Ryoma cry out, and in Ryoma's case, moan deeply which made Fuji throw his head back in pleasure. Sanada watched, unbelievably turned on by Ryoma's head movements on Syuusuke's cock, and Fuji leaned forward then and licked Sanada's mouth, and he immediately opened to initiate a kiss which sent them both straight to bliss and back again. Fuji leaned back slightly as his gaze was brought back to the mouth that was wrapped around his still very hard cock. Sanada increased the pace of his thrusts and soon they were doing a very fast-paced, hard and quick rhythm and it didn't take long for Ryoma to come, crying out into Fuji's thigh. Ryoma's contracting muscles pulled Sanada in, too, but not before Ryoma ended Fuji's torture by one last long suck. Fuji's pleased sigh told Genichirou all he needed to know about Ryoma's head-giving skills.

* * *

'What happened?' and 'Where am I?' where the things going through Sanada's mind when he came to consciousness again. He was leaning situated comfortably, yet possibly uncomfortable (he couldn't yet tell, but they were lounging on a couch all night long) against the sofa in the little office. Sanada vaguely could tell by Ryoma's tasseled hair that the boy was snuggled right up against him and Fuji next to him, as well. There was a large blanket covering all three of them.

'Oh no, not good, I lost control. This wasn't supposed to happen. What? Was Echizen a _prostitute _now? And a stripper? What was going on?' His thought process would have gone on, but it was interrupted by the stupid jingle that was Fuji's phone that was situated on the table. Sanada briefly registered that it was probably a text message.

"Keigo wants to know how your night was, Gen-chan," said the laughing voice of his boyfriend from the other side of the slumbering body between them.

"You had this whole thing planned didn't you?" Genichirou suddenly accused quite seriously. Fuji laughed and sat up to gaze down at Ryoma affectionately.

"I think Ryoma-chan will make an excellent addition to our little family, don't you?"

Sanada didn't say anything. They all knew there was something missing, of course. Despite the apparent risqué behavior, the relationships between them were rather normal. Sanada's love for Yukimura probably surpassed his love for the other three, and not just because they had history together. And you'd think Fuji would have been with Tezuka, but Tezuka and Atobe had this weird connection. Fuji had been there the whole time though, and while every one of them cared about him and desired him, he didn't have a bond with any of them like the close ties Sanada had with Yukimura and the ones that Atobe forced on Tezuka…

That, and he also knew about Fuji's past with Ryoma. It wasn't Fuji who broke things off between them. In fact, Fuji had been planning to stay in the same district, or at least one as close, to be with Ryoma when he went to college. Ryoma had other plans, though. He had plans concerning his tennis, and he told Fuji as such. He had told Fuji that he would always be there for him. However—

"Syuusuke, did you pay him to sleep with me!" Sanada said suddenly.

Fuji rolled his eyes, "He is nothing more than a well paid, highly respected exotic dancer." The object of discussion nodded his head sleepily as he half listened to the conversation. "Trust me," he said laying his hand on Ryoma's head, "I did my research."

"In fact, I do believe you were his _first_." Ryoma's face was turned away from him, but from Sanada's view of the back of his neck, he could tell the boy was blushing.

"_What?" _

Fuji ignored him and addressed Echizen. "How you like to come live with me now, Ryo-chan? Just like we promised?"

Ryoma didn't say anything. Sanada thought he was going to decline, but then the boy leaned forward and grabbed the back of Fuji's head, pulling him forward into a playful kiss. Fuji's face lit up and he pulled back from the kiss gazing at Ryoma in wonder. Sanada thought he could never have asked for a better birthday present than to see Fuji this happy.

* * *

Fuji decided that he really did like Ryoma's club. The entertainment was one to none. And Fuji could now pin point the aspect that made this one club special above all others. And he teased his younger lover about it all the time.

"I know you don't work here anymore, but do you think we can go to your old office and re-live that time-"

"Oh shut up Syuusuke, we are here with everyone else!"

"Yeah, but you know you lost your virginity in this building- _umph_!"

* * *

…

…

**A/N:** Wow. I have no idea where this came from. The song is My Darkest Day's debut single Porn Star Dancing. If you liked this OT6 pron then check out my OT5 Prince of Miracles (it's a work in progress… and I am progressing, just slowly… haha) though, it's not porn... yet :) Thanks for reading… and please review. Should I make a part two…? Hehe.


End file.
